


In The Heat of the Moment

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Romance, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy finally says those three little words.





	In The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In The Heat of the Moment  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 215  
>  **Summary:** Buffy finally says those three little words.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5181740.html) Day 25 at nekid_spike

She lay beneath him, her body on fire from his touch and her moans of desire flooding the room with evidence of their passion.

“Riley.” His name was a garbled sound on her lips. “I love you.” 

He stilled above her, his body trembling with the force of his desire he tried to control. There was no way he had heard what he thought he had. “What did you say?”

Buffy thrust her hips upwards begging without words for him to continue. “Riley, please.”

“Tell me.”

A growl of frustration escaped her. “I love you.”

His heart beat faster. After all of this time waiting, hoping and praying to hear those three little words Buffy had picked now to say them. _Did she really mean it? Or were they just words spoken in the heat of the moment?_

Buffy threaded her fingers through his hair and yanked him down until he fell on top of her. “I love you, Riley Finn. But I swear if you don’t start moving this minute...” She let the threat dangle between them.

With a huge grin on his face, Riley tucked his arm beneath her head, pulled her tight beneath him. “I love you, Buffy. I always will.” He whispered against her lips as he finally began to move.


End file.
